The Fox
by Alexandra is not a ninja
Summary: SasuNaru High School fic. Just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Ch. 1: The fox in the tree

Sasuke's P.o.V.

As I sit on a tree branch in the forest, near the school. after school, not wanting to go home, a ball of red fluff fell from the branch above, landing on my lap. I slowly reached my hand out to see the fluff ball clearer.

"Ow! That was a harsh fall." The fluffball's head (?) rose up to see my hand frozen in place. _'Since this school is full of half DNA students, it's nothing new, but still! This fluffball spoke!'_ I thought as it stared at me with the bigest, bluest eyes you could see.

"Umm… W-what's your name fluffball?" I asked dazed. _'Nice, idiot. You go and loss your calm. Baka!'_ As I mentally insulted myself, I saw the fluffball jump up, growling.

"I'm not a fluffball! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Duck butt-haired teme." He settled back on my lap. "Stupid teme with a comfy lap. Ah. I'm tired but I need to get down now. I guess they're gone no-" His voice was cut off by Kiba yelling, "Oi, Sasuke. Have you seen Naruto?" I looked down, then at the fluffball apparently named Naruto.

I smirked and grabbed fluffball (the name stuck) by the scruff and dangled him above Kiba, and asked, "This 'im, Kiba?" I smirked at the fluffball.

"Yeah! That's him! Will you kindly hand him over? I need to show him his place." Kiba chuckled to himself.

I pulled the fluff towards my face. "Nah. I'll teach him a shouldn't waste your time on fluffball." I put Naruto on my lap and he curled upin a ball. I slowly put my hand on his head.

"Okay… Ummm… Have fun, I guess…" Kiba turned and left with that being said.

"Okay fluffball, what did you do to make him upset?" The fluffball lifted his head and as if he was going to cry.

"I heard you were mean and cruel, but you saved me. You're nice." With that, he jumped up and kissed me. Not on the cheek, on the lips. I had somehow closed my eyes, and was slowly opening them as if everything were in slow motion. In front of me was a short blonde mess of hair, those blue eyes closed, and soft lips pressed to mine.

_'Oh yeah! He is so mine.'_ I thought. He pulled away, smiling the biggest, brightest smile there was. My heart just about melted. _'Wait. Now that I think about it, he does seem familiar… But where? Ugh! This kind of thinking hurts…'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice and Naruto's lips moving.

"I was walking to my next class as usual and bumped into Kiba by accident. He, being a jerk and all, chased me and I lost him when I climbed this tree in my other form. And you saved me! Thank you! What can I do to repay you?" His eyes shined as he looked at me, eager to help in anyway.

"Well…" I started off.

~Yaoi~

Writer: Ha ha! I will leave you woundering there! Until I continue writing.

Sasuke: You're a nucince.


	2. Who said what about us in the tree!

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

**A/N: Oh god! It's been like months since I updated! I'm so-o freaking sorry! Please see my page for certain things and my dang freaking poll.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, why would I be writing this story?**

**Warning: Alert! Alert! THERE IS YAOI AND CUSSING AND BASHINGS ON PREMISIES! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Ale- *crash* (Sasuke: Humph. Damn stupid thing.)**

~WEEEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter! W~

Ch. 2: Who said what about us in the tree?

Naruto's P.o.V.

"Well…" The teme who saved me started off. "I'm getting kinda lonely. You can keep me company, and in return, I'll protect you from Kiba. Sound good, fluff ball?" I felt my face heat up. Not in anger, but in… I'm not sure…

"I'm not a fluff ball! Not now and not in the other form. And yeah. That sounds wonderful!" My face cooled when he looked away from me.

"I would like you to stay next to me from now on. No matter if you have a different class as me. You will stay by my side. To avoid bulling." He looked directly at me, causing me to blush and jump.

"O-okay. Yeah. Here's my classes." I handed him my schedule. He took one glance at it and then looked at me.

"Well… You don't have to worry about different classes. We have the same classes. By the way, what was that kiss from earlier for?" I felt my face heating up more.

" Oh! That was how I transform. If I kiss a certain person in a certain form, I change. That, and emotional stress, energy levels low, and some other factors." I saw him smirk and I looked away.

"So what's your animal form fluff ball?" He asked, probably still smirking. _'Ugh! I think that stupid name stuck.'_

"A nine-tailed fox." I took a glance at him. _'Yep. He's still smirking. I hate that stupid smirk. Sigh.'_

"Well we better get going. The teachers will yell at us if they find us here." I hopped down from the branch and backed up so he can jump down.

When he jumped down, he (again) looked directly at me. "Here's my cell-number. If your in trouble call me. I'll be there." He handed me a piece of paper and I saw something flutter to the ground.

"Hmmm… What is this?" I picked up the fallen paper, only to have Sasuke suddenly snatch it from me and walk away.

"Hurry up, fluff ball. Or I'll let the teachers get'cha." He chuckled as I scrambled to catch up to him.

~Time skip! Next day! =3~

As the teme promised, Kiba didn't even look at me. I stayed by him and he seemed to have this permanent smirk on his face. I was about to ask when that annoying, pink blob, named Sakura, yelled, "Uzumaki! How dare you get all cuddly with Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" Was a very intelligent answer. But then again, this happened at lunch. Can you blame me?

She shoved a picture of my animal form on Sasuke's lap, curled up in a ball. Probably from when I had freaked out.

"Yeah, so? He freaked out. Dog-breathe bullied him a little too far. I'm above bullying, so here he is. By my side and not possibly in the hospital. Poor Naruto." He pulled me into his lap. "What horrors you must've seen." He looked into my eyes as if he were trying to find something he lost.

"He was a victim of bullying?" After he found what was seemingly lost, he hugged me close. My face in his chest.

"You wouldn't understand." He seemed to get closer to my ear, because he whispered, "I remember you now. You were the boy I would always save from bullies." **(A/N: LIES!)** I went limp, trying to grasp what he said. Then it hit me.

~I'm sorry! End of Chapter! TT^TT~

Alexandra: I'm so freaking sorry! But look at it this way, I'm actually updating on time!

Sasuke: What took so long?

Alexandra: I dunno. It usually takes some time to get typing.

Sasuke: Do you have Chrome up?

Alexandra: Maybe… What's it to ya?

Sasuke: Well… You might not get distracted as much if you-

Naruto: Please review while your authoress does horrible things to Sasuke. And don't forget, our wonderful authoress has a poll on her page. Please take a gander!

Sasuke and Alexandra: Gander?


	3. Big Brother?

Disclaimer: We own nothing! TT-TT

Warning: Cussing, bashing, yaoi, and misplaced writing.

Alexandra: Oh. My. Jashin. I lost the rest of the story.

Sasuke: This is what you get when you don't type it up so you don't lose it.

Alexandra: Go fuck Naru.

Naruto: Hey! That's not necessary! He already did. /

Sasuke: And I'll gladly do it again!

Alexandra: Goddess!

Naruto: You seem kinda frustrated…

~On with our story! Stupid lost pages! TT-TT~

Ch. 3: Big Brother?

Short Naruto's P.o.V.

I remember…

"I remember you, too. You also mistook me for a girl. Until I told you I was a boy. I remember now," I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Naruto? What the hell is going on here?" Kyuubi asked. _'Uh-oh!'_

~Naru's busted! P.o.V. Change! Sasuke Takes the narration!~

Naruto released me to go towards the man near the door. (A/N: Do I ever mention where they are?)

"Kyuubi? Why are you here?" Naruto asked the man, apparently named Kyuubi.

"You left your book report at home and you- Never mind. What are you doing hugging an Uchiha like that? Are you insane? I don't care if you swing that way but if you're that because of him, then forget it!" Naruto snatched his report from Kyuubi. I walked up to him and my Naruto and my arms around him and put my chin on his head.

"Aren't you my older brothers boyfriend? He's always-" My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I answered it and put it on speaker phone, knowing who it is.

"_Outoto! Do you know if my cute kitsune is with you? His name is Kyuubi. Is he? Is he?_" Itachi, my older brother, asked. Kyuubi paled. Dramatically.

"God damn it Itachi! Don't call me that! And I'll be right over. Shit!" Kyuubi quickly assured Itachi over the phone.

"_Kyuubi! My love! I'll see you soon! Have a good day, Outoto!_" I'm used to him embarrassing me in public.

"Yeah. Bye." I ended the call… And shut my phone for good measure.

"You… Hypocrite!" Naruto pointed to Kyuubi.

"Ummm… Go to go! Bye!" Kyuubi kissed Naruto's forehead and quickly left.

"I'll get you when we get home!" Naruto yelled after the retreating Kyuubi.

"So… Does this mean we're a couple?" I asked him.

"No, yes, I don't know!" He covered his face in his hands, while (probably) trying to figure out his feelings.

~Endo chappy! I don't feel like writing more… _~

Alexandra: Here ya go. Another chapter.

Sasuke: Still can't find those pages?

Naruto: Next time! The Arts of Language! Horror is awaiting the gang as they enter their Language Arts of doom! (JK!) But seriously. Why does Naruto hide his smarts? What's up with Sasuke and his somewhat family? Find out next time on _The Fox. Whose Fox? My fox!_

Sasuke: Review and see next Monday! Plus! Miss Authoress has a poll on her page! Take a look please!


	4. Language Arts of DOOOOOOOM!

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! TT-TT

Warning: Lame plotline! Inappropriate language! YAOI! Ummm… Anything else?

Alexandra: O. M. F. J. I'm. So. Sorry!

Sasuke: Yes, yes. We know you're sorry. Now shut up and eat your pears.

Alexandra: NEVAH!

~Weeeeeeeee! I'm sorry! TT^TT~

Chapter… 4.… I think….: Language Arts of DOOOOOOOM!

Naruto's P.o.V. (for a bit…. Maybe….)

"Let's get to class, okay Naru-dobe-chan?" Sasuke-teme asked in a quiet voice. "Maybe then you'll be able to figure out your feelings…" The presence of said raven disappeared from behind me and then returned.

_Yappappa, yappappa ii shan ten_

_Hashagu koi wa ike no koi_

_Yappappa, yappappa ii shan ten_

_Mune no tai wa dakare tai _-

I answered my phone. "Moshi, moshi?" There was shuffling on the other side of line.

"_Lil' bro! You've got to save me! No. Forget about me! Save yourself! And we're having dinner at 'Tachi's place. He said tonight's dinner will be special… Whatever that means…_" God! I swear I heard Sasuke mumble something about idiotic brothers. I hear ya man.

"Gotcha. What time?" I asked.

"_He said around seven O' clock. Also. Don't forget to turn in your wonderfully done-_" I ended the call there. Closing my phone, I put it my pocket.

"Nice ring tone, dobe. Can we go now?" Stupid teme…

"Yeah, yeah. Ne, teme?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, dragging me out of the lunchroom. (A/N: Success! I said where they were!)

"Why am I having dinner at you place?" I asked, waving at a few people.

"Ummm… I'm not allowed to tell you… Ummm… How did that ring tone go?" He asked quickly. I sighed.

"_Yappappa, yappappa ii shan ten_

_Hashagu koi wa ike no koi_

_Yappappa, yappappa ii shan ten_

_Mune no tai wa dakare tai _-" I stopped and noticed that Sasuke had tightened his grip on my shoulders. I look around. Oh. Nothing to worry about. Just the student body and some staff in the halls are looking at me like I was god or something. (A/N: Insert sarcasm in that bit there! ^w^)

"Don't sing in public again. Your beautiful voice might cause us some trouble." Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone. Gulpers!

"Ummm… Yeah…" We hurried off into the sunset! JK! JK! JK! JK! We hurried off to Lang. Arts, in hope of not being chased by people (though that didn't work well… -_-").

~One tiring chase-and-be-chased later and being in seats before the bell rings later!~

"Okay class! Turn in your book reports and we'll get started!" Iruka-sensei hit Kakashi-sensei on the head.

"Volunteers to share their book reports?" I took this chance to slip to the front and hand Kakashi-sensei my report.

"Okay… Volunteers please?" I scampered to my seat next to Sasuke, who proceeded to take out his report and some scrape paper. He scribbled something on the paper and passed it to me.

It said: _What was that about? And don't play innocent, dobe._

I wrote: _None of your business. Plus, I can't tell anyway. Kyuu-nii won't let me. So, deal!_ and passed it back to him. He scribbled something and passed it back.

It said: _Fine! I'll figure it out sooner or later, anyway! Ha! I'll just ask my brother to ask your brother. Then I'll know and probably be able to help you._

I huffed and wrote: _Fine! You do that. And I wish I could tell you. It's kinda lonely without anyone knowing what's wrong._ and passed it back.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Care to tell what the difference between a noun and an adjective is?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking up from his porno book. -_-" Dear lord…

"A noun is a person, place, or thing. Such as, I, him, her, ect. re. An adjective is an action word. Such as, jump, run, throw, ect. re. Any questions?" The stupid teme said brilliantly.

"Tch. Fine. You're off the hook. For now." He turned back to his book. And then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Dobe. Care to come to my house," That wasn't a question… Crap. Oh, well.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do." I followed him out the room. Time to visit where my brothers heaven/hell. Might be fun!

~Ugh! I'm stopping there! I'm tired! TT^TT~

Alexandra: Gods! I'm so sorry I didn't update on time! *goes to go take a nap*

Sasuke: Review! She'll update on time next time! She swears it.

Naruto: And don't forget about her lovely poll on her page.

Sasuke: Now shut up and eat your pears and review.


	5. Anywho Teme's house ?

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! TT-TT

Warning: Lame plotline! Inappropriate language! YAOI! Ummm… Anything else?

Alexandra: O. M. F. J. In retrospect there is another class, but I think I'll add it in the classes before lunch and next chapter…

Sasuke: Yes, yes. Now shut up and eat your pears.

Alexandra: NEVAH!

~Weeeeeeeee! This will pro'lly be lame! TT^TT~

Chapter 5: Any-who… Teme's house… ?

Naruto's P.o.V. (for a bit…. Maybe….)

Now… When I say house, you say no. Got it? I'm being serious. His house (A/N: No!) is bigger than his ego (Which says something.).

"You coming in of not, dobe-love?" I certain teme asked. Ummm… Do I really want to go in? (A/N: RUN AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!)

"Ummm… Depends… What will I see in there?" I saw him hold back a chuckle. Gulps.

" Nothing beyond my brother's weirdness… Other than that, we're safe." Gee helpful, bastard, helpful. Why am I in like with you again? "You say something love?" Crap! I think I mumbled that!

~One weird-ass conversation later…~

Okay. Walking into the house wasn't so bad except…

"Dear brother! Welcome home!" Itachi glomped the wrong person… Sigh…

~Sorry! Mom's kicking me off the computer!~

Alexandra: God!

Sasuke: Mom?

Alexandra: Mom. At least it isn't Mother-Hen.

Iruka: I don't appreciate the nickname… Please review the stuff she has up and don't forget the poll on her page!

Sasuke: Now shut up and eat your pears!

Naruto: Pairs?


	6. House of mazes and possible doom

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! TT-TT

Warning: Lame plotline! Inappropriate language! YAOI! Ummm… Anything else?

Alexandra: O. M. F. J. I have no clue what I'm gonna write…

Sasuke: Yes, yes. Now shut up and eat your pears.

Alexandra: NEVAH!

~Weeeeeeeee! This will pro'lly be lame! TT^TT~

Chapter 6: House of mazes and possible doom.

Some one's -anyone's- Point of View!

Kyuubi ran in as soon as he heard yelling.

"Okay! Everyone just shut up!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What the hell is going on here? And don't avoid the question Uchiha!"

"Well… I'm not sure nii-san. As you can see, Itachi-nii glomped the wrong person. And Sasuke-teme started to yell at him for being an 'irresponsible brother with no self-control'." Naruto stated in an innocent manner. Innocent with devil horns and tail. "And then you came in saving me from their wrath!" And a cruel and twisted smile that people find innocent.

"Dobe. You are anything but-" Sasuke seemed to know what the authoress wrote but couldn't finish what he was going to say because-

"Oh Naru! My sweet innocent brother! Their wrath must have been scary!" -Kyuubi interjected. Can our authoress be anymore cruel to the Uchiha brothers? Why, yes, she can. "Itachi. No sex for two weeks. That and you get to sleep on the couch for those two weeks. Also. The _pups_ will be sleeping outside the door if you try anything. So don't." Oooh! Our cruel authoress has struck again! Kyuubi delicately pried Naruto from Itachi's grasp and led him to the living room.

"So… What do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked, once he was sitting down.

"Itachi proposed to me (A/N: During sex! XD), and wanted us to move in. I said yes to marrying him, but I said I would ask you about moving. What'cha think?" Kyuubi asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Hmmm… Why not?" Naruto shrugged. "It could be fun living here. I mean, I'm closer to Sasuke and this place looks fun to try and navigate through. So, sure. I don't mind moving in with them." He smiled, only to hear the door burst open.

"Really? You mean it?" the Uchiha brothers asked in unison.

~Mwahahahahahahaha! Evil Authoress strikes again!~

Alexandra: Anyone else lose their hunger watching Man vs. Food?

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Naruto: I kinda wanna know how many guys are reading yaoi and like it… And I don't like liars! They're icky and horrible!

Sasuke: Okay… As always, review! And I think our evil authoress will have a new poll… Maybe… If she ain't to lazy…

Alexandra: *following dino curser* Dino! Dino! Dino! Dino! Dino! Dino!

Naruto: Review!


	7. Exploring!

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Disclaimer: *ties up mangaka* I own them! *cops arrive* Okay. Their not. *hands over mangaka* TT-TT

Warning: Lame plotline! Inappropriate language! YAOI! Ummm… Anything else?

Alexandra: O. M. F. J. I have no clue what I'm gonna write…

Sasuke: Yes, yes. Now shut up and eat your pears.

Alexandra: NEVAH!

~Weeeeeeeee! This will pro'lly be lame! TT^TT~

Chapter 7: Exploring!

Someone's, anyone's Point of View! (Naru's.)

"Yes. Now I'm going to go explore. Ja!" I ran down the hall and turned left. At the end of the hall was a door. I ran through the door and found it led to the backyard. Garden. Field. Thing. Moving on….

'_Wow. It sure is large…. Hey! Is that one of those rose-bush maze things _(A/N: I don'tz knowz whatz they'rez calledz! TTATT)_? Score!_' I ran over to the entrance of the maze-thing and turned to see Sasuke coming (no pun!) out the door and to see me flash a smile and run into the maze.

~Random P.o.V. change! (Sasuke's.)~

I just get outside to see the dobe smile and run into the maze. I cursed.

'_Damn-it! The idiot will probably get lost in the damn maze! The damn thing is like a labyrinth! It's dangerous in that thing! Crap!_' I thought as I ran after him.

~With Itachi and Kyuubi!~

"What'cha wanna do?" Itachi asked.

"What are you implying?" Kyuubi shot back. (A/N: I dread the answer!)

"Nothing. Unless you count the fact that I wanna _do_ you, then nothing." Itachi smirked.

"Um… No. We already had sex today and you won't be getting sex for two weeks. Final." Kyuubi dead-panned.

"And if I-" Itachi never finished that sentence because the authoress finally fells like introducing the _pups_! Hurray for authoress!

A big golden lab, a German Sheppard, and a big muddied-red mutt came (no pun!) bounding in, growling at poor (?) Itachi.

"Down! Deidara! Tobi! Sasori! Come! (A/N: NO PUN!) Sit yo furry butts over here by Mamma!" Kyuubi motioned for them to sit by his feet and they obeyed. Meanwhile, Itachi was on the other side of the room (cowering!).

"_But Mamma! He was gonna do naughty things to you!_" Tobi piped. (The German Sheppard.)

"_Yeah, un! We just wanna protect you Mamma, un!_" Deidara intersected. (The golden lab.)

" You got anything to say Sasori?" Kyuubi asked sweetly.

"_No, Mamma. Those two said it all. Except, we love you oh, so, much, Mamma!_" Sasori smiled the best he could, being a dog and all…

"They frighten me. Everyone in this room frightens me. I'm going to the garden." Itachi. Just. Left. Oh, well.

~Owari!~

Alexandra: Brother's wanting to go to sleep! R & R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Sentiment and mazes

The Fox. Whose Fox? My Fox!

Disclaimer: If owned them, you would see a whole lot of Gais (LOL! No pun intended!) kissing. Since there isn't, I don't own them. I also don't own any songs I put in here.

Warning: Lame plotline! Inappropriate language! YAOI! Ummm… Anything else?

Umm… BTW… Kyuubi & Itachi are 20 or so, and Sasuke & Naruto are 16 or so… Also, '_Italics_' are thoughts. "Boom." is talking. _Italics with no apostrophes_ are flashbacks. "_These are the animals/DNA-halfies talking._"

Alexandra: O. M. F. J. I have no clue what I'm gonna write… And thank you to my wonderful reviewers who have not yelled at me for not updating sooner! Plus… I'm a gonna close my poll down because I'm finished with it.

Sasuke: Yes, yes. Now shut up and eat your pears.

Alexandra: NEVAH!

~Weeeeeeeee! This will pro'lly be lame! TT^TT~

Chapter 8: Sentiment and mazes.

Someone's, anyone's Point of View! (Naru's.)

Okay. When I entered the maze, I didn't think about getting lost… Maybe S'uke's right… Maybe I'm a dobe…. Oh, well…

I sat down and leaned my back against the dead end.

"I haven't been this lost since I was a kid… Wow…" I said to myself…

~Jutsu No Flashback! Authoress' Point of View.~

_Naruto, just the age of ten, slumped to the ground, exhausted from trying to find his way out of the stone maze._

"_I… wish Kyuu-nii… were… here…" the boy huffed. "He'd know… what to… do…" Naruto pulled his locket up to seeing view. Sighing, he put it back down. Only Kyuu-nii knew how to open it. If only he could figure it out himself._

_Suddenly, a figure (looking about the age of Naruto's brother) came into view._

"_Ne, little one? Why are you here alone?" the cracking voice of the teen asked. He looked like the description his brother gave of the person who was sweetly harassing Kyuu-nii._

"_I-I got lost… And I don't know my way to the exit… So, I'm sitting here, waiting for Kyuu-nii… What are you in here all alone for?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_I'm looking for someone… My __friend__'s brother…" the teen sighed and sat down next to Naruto. "I think that's all I'll ever be to him… A friend…"_

"_You look like someone my brother described to me when he was talking about this guy who was sweetly harassing him…"Naruto said, looking down._

"_How can someone be sweetly harassing someone else?" the teen asked._

"_That's what I asked him! But he told me that whenever he asked to be left alone, the person would leave him alone for awhile. Big brother Kyuubi is funny sometimes!" Naruto giggled but stopped when the teen gasped. "What? What's wrong, mister?" The teen shook his head at the question._

"_What's your name, little one?" the teen asked suddenly._

"_Shouldn't you say your name before asking for someone else's?" Naruto asked smartly. "Kyuu-nii said so himself!"_

"_Your right. My name is-_

- A rustling noise brought me out of my musing and memories.

"Who's there?" I asked bravely, but in retrospect, I was scared.

"_Ruff… I'm a dog… That and I found you!_" A muddied-red mutt bounded up to him. "_I'm Sasori! And I kinda had sugar, so if I'm hyper, that's why._" Sasori licked my face. "_Yep. Mamma's brother. Deidara! Tobi! Get your fuzzy butts over to me! I founds him!_"

Two other dogs came bounding in to view. A golden lab and German Shepherd.

" _Oi! Who put you in charge, love? And good._" The lab smiled the best he (judging from the voice) could.

"_Dei-hun. Why don't we change to our human forms to speak clearer, 'kay?_" Sasori licked the lab's face and I'll assume the lab blushed.

"_They make quite a couple, don't they? Mamma finds it cute when they do that._" A voice chuckled next to me. I turned and saw the German Shepherd. "_I'm Tobi. The lab is Deidara. I guess I should change to my human form…._" Tobi looked at the scene I abandoned and tuck his head in a bush.

~Ummmmmm… I'm a gonna… Leave you guessing…. I guess…~

Alexandra: Ummmmmm….. Mommy? You gonna help me here?

Kyuubi: Ummm… Mommy's kinda busy so….

Alexandra: Yosh! I can handle that.

Kyuubi: Lovely, wonderful people! Please continue to read and review! Even if she doesn't exactly update on time!

Alexandra: I love you all!


	9. AN

Ummm…. Hello…. I've decided to…. Stop writing both my stories… I was rereading them and realized that I didn't do a great job of writing this… IN FACT! I FOUND IT HORRIBLE! So yeah… I've lost interest in these stories.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Your Dutiful Authoress… Sadly.


End file.
